Magic doesn't have to be Evil
by Strawbs
Summary: When the knights find a girl in the woods and bring her back to Camelot none of them know that one day she will help to change the ways of the King. please review
1. Chapter 1: The Knights

Chapter 1: The Knights

"Hey guys come see what I've found" shouted the tall knight looking at me. I froze; I didn't know where I was or who these people were. I didn't know whether to run, to fight them or to see who they were. My mind decided to run, my legs said otherwise. I stayed where I was, frozen. "What is it this time Percy, another pretty flower?" replied a disembodied voice.

"Shut up and get your butts over here" shouted Percy in response.

Finally the others came and stood surrounding me. "Well look what we've got here" said a small man. There was six of them and five of them were knights. The other one looked like a servant or something.

"Don't be scared" Percy said seeing the worried look on my face, "I'm Percival and this is Gawaine" he said pointing at a scruffy, smiling man, who was probably the disembodied voice. "This is Elyan" Percival said pointing to the small man, "Leon" Percival pointed to another scruffy looking man. " And finally this is King Arthur" he said pointing to a handsome blonde stood behind him.

"heellloooo" the servant sang.

" Oh yes, and this is his manservant Merlin" Percival said. Merlin smiled.

" Camelot" I said.

" Yes we're from Camelot" Leon said warmly.

" So what's your name?" Merlin enquired.

"Lucinda" I said shyly.

"Lucinda, right, got it" Merlin said banking it in his memory.

" How long have you been in this forest?" King Arthur asked looking down at my dirty face and torn dress.

" About six days" I replied a little more confidently than before.

"Why?" he said.

"I ran away from my village"

"Why?" he repeated.

" I... I was being abused" Only half the truth I thought, but I couldn't tell them the whole truth, they'd kill me.

" Poor thing" I heard someone mutter.

" And your family?" Arthur sure was nosy.

" I don't have any. They're all dead."

" So you have nowhere to go?" Percival asked. I nodded.

" Then... you had better come back to Camelot with us" Arthur said, "She can have your horse Merlin"

"But I'll have to walk" he complained.

"It'll do you good" Gawaine chuckled.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Camelot

Chapter 2: Camelot

I dismounted Merlin's horse and looked up at the castle. I gasped. It was huge.

"Welcome to Camelot" Percival said.

"Merlin, take the horses back to the stables, than get a room ready for Lucinda. You can feed the horses after." Arthur said.

"Yes Sire" Merlin replied.

"I expect you're hungry" Arthur asked.

I nodded. "Merlin, ask Gwen to prepare us some food!" he shouted after his manservant.

"But sire, the horses..." Merlin began.

"Are you really that thick. Food, horses, room, horses." Arthur replied sarcastically. I laughed.

We made our way through the castle and into the hall. It was massive. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with chairs placed around it. On the table was the most magnificent feast I had ever seen. There was bread, cheese, meat, fish and foods that I didn't recognise.

"Sit down and get stuck in" Arthur said.

"Thank you, my lord"

* * *

><p>After I had eaten, Merlin showed me to my room. It was large and warm; the fire had been lit. "Thank you Merlin."<p>

"Your very welcome." he replied smiling. He had the most warming and cheeky smile that I had ever seen. It was actually quite cute. I smiled back.

"Will that be all?"he asked politely.

"No, I mean, I was wondering if perhaps I could have a dress or something, this one is ruined?" I asked, inspecting my once beautiful gown.

"I am sure I'll be able to get something." he turned to leave.

"Thank you" I called after him.

"Your welcome Lucinda." he replied. Then he was gone.

Merlin returned some time later carrying two or three dresses. " I managed to get two dresses and a night gown, I'll try and get you some more tomorrow."

"Thank you, but make sure you do all of Arthur's jobs first, I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Thanks for your concern" he replied smiling. I smiled back.

"Well I had better get some sleep, it will be nice to sleep in a proper bed at last. Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight Lucinda."

"Please, call me Lucy, Lucinda sounds so formal."

"Lucy, right. Goodnight Lucy." Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Emrys

Chapter 3: Emrys

I awoke around noon the next day to find a plate of food on the table. The was some bread, cheese, meat, and a note. The note simply said:

_Here's some food for whenever you wake up and I've put a few more dresses and some new shoes in the wardrobe for you. Enjoy._

_Merlin_

I ate my food then walked over to the wardrobe and sure enough there were some more dresses in there and a lovely pair of shoes. I dressed, then made my way to where King Arthur and his men were training. "What time do you call this?" Merlin I thought. I turned around to see that cute, cheeky smile again. "Hello Merlin."

"Did you get my gifts this morning?"

"Yes thank you" I replied showing him my new shoes.

"Merlin. Did you clean my boots?" It was Arthur.

"Yes sire" Merlin replied.

"Ah. Good Afternoon Lucinda." Arthur said, walking over to us.

"Good Afternoon sire."

"I trust you slept well."

"Yes thank you."

"Good. Well if you'll excuse me, I've got training."

"Of course my Lord."

"Oh and Merlin!" he shouted back.

"Yes sire?"

"Clean the stables!"

"Of course sire!"

And that's when it clicked.

"He's such a dollop head." Merlin muttered.

"Merlin I need to talk to you. Somewhere less... public." I said quietly.

"Now?"

"No it can wait till after you've cleaned the stables. Meet me in my room when you're done."

"OK" he said confused.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to my room. "Come in!" I shouted. Merlin entered the room looking confused and worried. "Merlin... or should I say Emrys."<p>

He looked at me shocked and his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. "I...um...I don't...um..."

"Relax Merlin. Mordred told me."

"You know Mordred?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "It's aright" I said. I looked at the wardrobe door and raised my hand. My eyes flashed gold and the wardrobe door flung open.

"You're... you're a sorceress."

"Yes and you're a sorcerer and a powerful one so I've heard."

"Yes well you can't let anyone know, they'd kill you."

"I know. Why do you think I ran away from my village?"

"You said you were abused. You were lying?"

"No I was but one day I finally had enough courage to stand up to him. But I ended killing him with magic. So I had to run."

"Oh. Well only Gaius knows I have magic, so..."

"I know I know, don't tell anyone else. But...who's Gaius?"

"My guardian and the court physician."

"Merlin I want you to know that I'm not here to kill King Arthur or anyone else for that matter. I really have nowhere else to go. Don't get me wrong I hated Uther for killing my parents, but I never wanted to kill him or his son. I have no doubt that Arthur isn't Uther."

"But he hates magic."

"Merlin you're not the only one with a destiny..."

"How do you know I have a destiny?"

"I have been told because my destiny is to help you protect Arthur and to make him see that magic is not always used as a force for evil."

"Really?" I nodded and he smiled back, however this smile wasn't his usual smile, it was a worried smile.

"Trust me" I said.

"Merlin!" I could hear footsteps coming towards the room.

"Urgh what does that clot-pole want now?" Merlin said.

"Merlin what are you doing in here?" Arthur said as he came into the room.

"um...well...I..." Merlin mumbled.

"It's my fault sire. I asked Merlin to get me some...um...some.." I started.

"Yes?"

"Get her some more water" Merlin finished.

"Some more water?" Arthur said doubtfully.

"Yeah I was thirsty and I didn't know where the well was so I asked Merlin to get me some."

"OK" Arthur said still doubting our pathetic lie.

We all just stood there quietly for a few minutes. "Sire you wanted me?" Merlin finally said.

"Um yes I need you to clean my armour, I'm going hunting tomorrow."

"Don't you mean we're going hunting tomorrow?"

"No Merlin you're staying here."

"Why?"

"I have lots of jobs for you to do here."

"But you need me. You and the knights."

"Merlin I'm sure we can look after ourselves for once."

"Yeah sure." Merlin said laughing.

"I'm serious."

"No your not. Oh you are serious" Merlin said after seeing Arthur's unimpressed expression.

"Yes I am. But don't worry you've got enough jobs to keep you busy."

Then Arthur turned around and left.

"Urgh the prat. He won't last 5 minutes without me. The only thing he's good at is ordering me around and finding jobs for me to do."

"It's fine I'll help you with your jobs." I offered.

"No, no you shouldn't, it's not fair on you."

"No I want to help. You've been so kind to me. This is my way of repaying you."

"All I've done is get you some food and a few dresses."

"Yes, but...um...I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day of Work

Chapter 4: A Day of Work

"Just make sure you don't poison yourself." Merlin said to his master.

"Merlin I'm not an idiot." Arthur replied. His servant laughed.

"Goodbye sire"

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."

"I can't wait" Merlin said as Arthur mounted his horse and rode off with his knights; Percival, Gawaine, Leon and Elyan.

"We best get started then." I said to Merlin.

"Yep"

"What's first?"

"Cleaning Arthur's chambers."

"The best job ever!" I smiled enthusiastically. Merlin smiled back with his cute smile.

* * *

><p>"Right, so that's Arthur's chamber's, the training field and the remaining horses and weapons cleaned. What's next?" I asked the person stood next to me.<p>

"A break" he said "For lunch, we can go and talk to Gaius."

"About what?" I asked.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes. I tell Gaius about everything to do with magic, including you. Well I say everything but..."

"Merlin, you can't tell Gaius he'll..."

"Relax. I trust Gaius with my life. He knows about me remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, race you there."I laughed then raced off.

"Hey!" He shouted then followed quickly behind me.

* * *

><p>"Ha beat you!" I shouted.<p>

Merlin came in the room puffed out. I laughed at him, he was so cute when he was... Stop it, I thought to myself.

"Ahem." Gaius I thought. I looked up at the elderly man approaching us.

"Ah Gaius" Merlin said out of breath "This...is Lucinda."

"Nice to meet" I said to the old man.

"Yes you too." He replied.

"She's the one I told you about last night." Merlin said to his guardian.

"Yes I know Merlin. I may be old but I do have a rather good memory." Gaius replied smiling. Merlin smiled back his cheeky smile.

"So" he said "Tell me everything." So I did I told him about my parents and how Uther killed them. How my sister Hannah had died from a mysterious illness when she was 13 and how Merlin had killed my other sister Nimeuh.

"Trust me I hated her." I had to reassure Merlin. Then I told Gaius about how I killed the man in my village and ran away and ended up here in Camelot.

"Well you have been through a lot for someone so young haven't you?" Gaius said. I nodded.

"Well, we better be getting back to our jobs" Merlin said.

"Good luck" Gaius chuckled.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day finishing the jobs and talking about the horror's of being Arthur's servant. I went straight to my chambers after I had eaten with Merlin and Gaius. Merlin was sweet and you could tell he cared dearly for his master and his guardian; even though he tended to complain a lot about them both. Arthur had returned from his hunting expedition, unharmed and with a young doe. But I hadn't seen him, I was too tired. So I put on my night gown and climbed into bed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Attention

Chapter 5: Unwanted attention

I awoke early the next morning so I decided to go for an early morning stroll. As I climbed down the stone castle steps, I spotted Gawaine coming out of the tavern. "Have you been there all night" I asked, as he approached me. "Mm" he grumbled. I hadn't even been here a week and I already knew that Gawaine's favourite place in the world was the tavern.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"On an early morning stroll" I replied.

"Do you want some company" he muttered.

"Why not."

We walked for awhile and only turned back when I was convinced that Gawaine was going to collapse.

As we reached the castle, I saw Merlin come bounding down the castle steps. "What have you two been up to?" he enquired.

"Walking" Gawaine muttered, before he collapsed onto the hard floor.

"Tavern?" Merlin asked. I nodded. He walked over silently and bent down to Gawaine. "Are you going to help me then?"

I bent down and together we heaved Gawaine up. "Can you manage on your own?" Merlin asked. Gawaine nodded his head so we released him. But as soon as we had done this Gawaine fell again. Me and Merlin went to pick him up but we were beaten by Percival, who throw Gawaine over his shoulder.

"Tavern?"he asked. Merlin and I nodded.

Percival started up the castle steps followed by myself and Merlin.

"So" Percival began "What are you doing up so early Lucinda?"

"Is every one in Camelot as nosy as you three?" I replied, gesturing at the three men. Merlin shrugged.

"I went for an early morning walk."

"And I accompanied her" Gawaine muttered.

"Well that was very kind of you" responded Percival.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to my chamber. "Enter!" Gawaine entered the room. "Yes?" I asked.<p>

"I just came to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It will never happen again." he said reluctantly.

"Well that's very kind of you, however I think that you did come here of your own accord?" I laughed.

"Ah that obvious is it?" he replied.

I nodded.

"Percival sent me, he said that if I didn't apologise he'd ban me from the tavern."

"We can't have that can we?"

He shook his head and we both laughed.

"You know, Percival seems to have taken a shine to you." Gawaine stated.

"Yeah right!" I laughed, then stopped as I noticed the serious look on Gawaine's face.

"Oh" I whispered.

"Do you like him?"

"Why?"

"He's a good friend and I don't want him living in some fantasy."

I nodded, some where under that cheeky exterior was a kind, loving person.

"No." I answered "Don't get my wrong, he's brilliant and he's been really kind to me, but..."

"That's it" finished Gawaine and I nodded.

He turned to leave. "Gawaine wait." He turned. "Please don't think badly of me, because Percival is your friend."

"Why would I. It is not your fault you have unwanted attention. You are not in control of your feelings." he smiled. I smiled back and he left. I felt bad for turning Percival down, but I couldn't lead him on now, could I?

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6: From King to Friend

Chapter 6: From King to Friend

Three days later I decided it was time to visit Arthur again. I hadn't spoken to him for days and I felt bad. Not because I hadn't seen him, but because I felt like I didn't deserve all that he was giving to me. I knocked on the doors to his chambers. "Enter!" a voice called from inside. "Ah, Lucinda, what can I do for you?" Arthur asked as I stepped inside his room.

"Well, I was wondering if there were any jobs I could do, because you've been so kind to me and I can't give you anything in return" I replied.

"You don't need to give anything back to me" Arthur said.

"But..." I began.

"But now you mention it. I could do with some help with this speech I have prepare for tomorrow's council meeting." he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'll help you sire. But I warn you I'm not very good with words" I responded.

"No one is as bad as me"

"I doubt that's true sire" I replied.

"Please call me Arthur"

"Only if you call me Lucy?"

"You have yourself a deal, Lucy" Arthur replied.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the morning helping Arthur with his speech. It had been fun, but we got the speech finished. Now I decided it was time to speak to Percival. I hadn't spoken to him since the day that Gawaine told me I had a secret admirer. I found him outside, training. "Hello" I said to him as I approached. He smiled back. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I just don't think anything can happen. Also, I'm..." I paused to think of the right word, "trouble."<p>

"It's OK you don't have to apologise, it's me who should be apologising" Percival replied.

"You can't help how you feel Percival" I said, remembering what Gawaine had said to me the other day.

"Let's just forget about it and start again?" he suggested.

"Deal"

"Hello, my name is Percy and I'm one of King Arthur's knights here in Camelot."

"Hello Percy, my name is Lucy and I come from a small village, but I ran away and I was brought here to Camelot by some very kind, handsome young men." We shook hands and start laughing.

"Oi Percy, stop slacking" shouted Elyan from across the training field.

"See you later Lucy" Percy said.

"Bye"

"What was all that about?" I turned around to find Merlin standing behind me, smiling.

"Hello to you too Merlin"

"Hello. So...?" he said.

"Why are you so nosy Merlin.

"Me nosy?" he said jokingly.

"I hope your not upsetting my friend, Lucy here, are you Merlin?" It was Arthur.

"No sire" Merlin replied.

"So what was that about?" Arthur asked me.

"Why is it that all the men in Camelot are nosy?" I asked the two men.

They both shrugged, but said nothing. I could tell they weren't going to give up any time soon, so I decided to tell them.

"Well, the other day Gawaine told me that I had a secret admirer..."

"Who?" they both asked me in unison.

"Percy" I replied.

"You're joking?" Arthur asked.

I shook my head and they both started laughing.

"Guys, don't laugh"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Merlin said, still giggling.

"So what did you say?"

"That I was flattered, but nothing could ever happen between us." At that point I looked at Merlin. He must have understood what I meant, because he nodded.

"Ha really and why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm trouble" I replied and again I saw Merlin nod.

"Oh really?" asked Arthur "well if that's the case we should put you in the stocks."

Arthur reached out to grab me, but I was too quick and I managed to dodge him.

"Well two can play that game" Arthur said jokingly.

"Three" Merlin corrected.

I slowly took my shoes off and looked at Arthur and Merlin challengingly. Then, I ran. Arthur right behind me and Merlin just behind him. Well this WAS going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Metal Hurts

Chapter 7: Metal Hurts

When I finally got to my room, I collapsed on the bed. I was exhausted.

I had spent the rest of the afternoon being chased by Arthur and Merlin. They had chased me around the training field and around the castle until finally I had bumped into Gwen and sent her flying. I had quickly helped her up, but I hadn't been quick enough. Merlin had caught me and Arthur had come along only a few minutes later. It had been fun but now I was shattered. Unfortunately I couldn't retire just yet, as I was due to have dinner with Arthur and the Knights.

* * *

><p>After I had bathed and changed, I made my way to the great hall where I was greeted by Arthur, the Knights and of course Merlin; who was serving us tonight. "Have you got your breath back yet Lucy?" Arthur joked.<p>

"Yes, thank you, though I'm not sure you should be wasting what breath you have left talking to me" I replied. I sat down at the table, next to Arthur.

We ate and talked well into the night and at the end of the evening, I felt as though I had lived in Camelot my whole night and that I had grown up with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights. As I was walking back to the chambers, I thought about how they didn't know who I truly was and how they could never know. I felt guilty. They had let me into their lives so easily and they now trusted me more than I had ever trusted anyone in my life. I wished I could tell them but they wouldn't understand. If I told them they would kill me and nothing I could say would stop them. It would also put Gaius and Merlin in danger, because if the Knights found out they knew, then they might be punished. I reached my chambers at last and collapsed onto my bed. I fell asleep thinking about my secret.

* * *

><p>I was woken up in the early hours of the morning, by the sound of someone entering my chambers. I cautiously looked around and was relieved to find that it was Merlin. I lit the candles in the room with my magic and looked at him. He was panicked; I could see it in his eyes.<p>

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I saw assassins entering the castle; I think they're here for Arthur" he replied quickly.

I got up and walked pass Merlin towards the door. "Come on then" I said to the worried servant. He nodded and together we ran towards Arthur's chambers, praying we were not to late.

We reached the room and heard Arthur talking to the assassin. We both knew straight away what was happening: Arthur was pleading for the assassin not to kill him. I looked at Merlin and I knew what he was going to do and before I could stop him he stormed into the room. I couldn't let him do this, I had to stop him. "Merlin" the King was relieved to see his servant. Merlin raised his hand up at the assassin and I knew it was now it never. I too raised my hand up at the assassin, however I was quicker than Merlin. My eyes flashed gold and the assassin flew across the room and hit the wall; he was unconscious. However, I didn't realise that there was another assassin in the room and as I lowered my hand I felt it. They feeling of metal entering my body; he had stabbed me. I fell to the ground in agony and at the same moment Arthur jumped up and hit the assassin with his sword, killing him in one blow. The last thing I remember was Merlin running over to me, then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth is Out

Chapter 8: The Truth is Out

I woke up to find Clare, one of the maids, cleaning my chambers and the court physician, Gaius talking to Merlin in the corner of the room. I didn't know how I had gotten here or how long I had been unconscious for but one thing I did know was what had happened. I had been stabbed and I had used magic in front of the King of Camelot. It would have been better if I'd have died when I was stabbed instead of being killed by Arthur.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" It was Gaius.

"Alright" I replied quietly.

I looked at Merlin and instead of seeing his cheeky smile, like I had expected, he had an almost angry look on his face. I knew what was coming.

"What were you thinking?" I was right. "Why... now Arthur knows... and the knights...and.."

"Merlin!" I interrupted.

"What?"

"I did it because I didn't what Arthur to find out your a sorcerer; he would kill you, literally. He trusts you and it would have hurt him more if he found out you had magic then him finding out I have magic."

"Oh" that was all he could manage to say. I suddenly realised that Clare was still in the room. I looked around and Merlin noticed.

"Relax, she left awhile ago" he said. I sighed and winced. I almost forgot why I was lying in bed. I looked down to see a bandage around my stomach.

"It's quite a nasty wound" said Gaius, "You're lucky to be alive"

"Thanks to you" I replied.

"No not really. Your body healed itself magically, all I did was dress the wound."

"What? Is that... is that normal?" I asked.

"No. I've only heard of it happening with extremely powerful sorcerers" Gaius replied quietly.

"That can't be right" I denied.

"Gaius is never wrong" Merlin said.

"But I can't be... I'm just me...I'm...I'm just...normal"

At that very moment Arthur walked into the room. He looked tired and concerned.

"Arthur, I..." I began but he interrupted me.

"You're a sorceress" it wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"And you saved my life and almost died doing it" again it wasn't a question, but again I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my life is worth nothing compared to yours. You are a great King and Camelot needs you. You have done so much for me, when you didn't even know me. You trusted me and I betrayed that trust. I am truly sorry for that and I apologise. However I will not apologise for using magic to save your life."

He nodded, taking it all in. But I did not stop there.

"I know that your father despised magic and you will probably do too. Yes, I hated your father, he killed my parents, but I never wanted to kill him and I certainly don't want to kill you; they were his actions, not yours. The story I told you was true and I did not mean to come to Camelot, but I'm glad I did. Yes, I used magic, but magic doesn't have to be evil, does it? I will except any punishment with no trouble."

"Thank you for your honesty Lucinda, but..."


	9. Chapter 9: Shock Punishment

Chapter 9: Shock Punishment

"Thank you for your honesty Lucinda but more importantly, thank you for saving my life. You are right in that I trusted you and I understand why you didn't tell me you had magic, but it honestly doesn't matter" Arthur said.

Both Merlin and I stared at him open mouthed.

"But..." Merlin began.

"Quiet Merlin. I've gotten to know you really well since you came to Camelot and I believe you; I don't think your here to kill me Lucy, if you were you would have done it ages ago. I don't think magic has to be evil, I just think an awful lot of sorcerer's are."

I was shocked. "So does that mean your not going to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you, you saved me life." Arthur replied.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Well I might have forgiven you, but these guys might not have"

Just then the door opened and in walked Leon, Elyan, Percival and a slightly drunk Gawaine.

* * *

><p>The Knights had clearly forgiven me too. To be honest they didn't really care that I was a sorceress, they only cared that I was alive and awake.<p>

"Merlin couldn't stop crying" joked Gawaine "He kept muttering it was his fault. I don't see how."

I saw Merlin blush and I knew that what Gawaine had said was clearly true.

"So, were all your family um...magic?" Percy asked shyly.

I nodded. "My mother Amelia and my father Charles were killed by Uther for using magic. My little sister Hannah died before we saw any trace of magic but my older sister Nimeuh had magic"

Arthur gasped. "Nimeuh was your sister?" he asked.

"Yes, but I hated her. She was evil and she didn't care who got hurt, as long as she had her way" I replied.

"Well I'm glad your not like her" Merlin said seriously.

I smiled and he smiled back; his usual cheeky smile had returned. For a second everyone went quiet and the only thing I noticed in the room was Merlin. He was kind to me and I willingly risked my life for him; I wasn't the sort of person to do that. I knew that he was special and I knew that I needed him around.

"Well, I think Lucinda could do with a rest, after all she has been though a lot." said Gaius, breaking the silence at last. The Knights and Arthur all said goodbye and left, so now I was once again alone with Merlin and Gaius.

"Merlin, can you go and fetch some clean water for me please?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded and left the room.

"He cares a lot about you" Gaius said "Gawaine wasn't exaggerating, Merlin really was very upset at the thought he could lose you."

"But he barely knows me" I whispered.

"I know but you seem to understand him; you know what it's like to have to hide your true self from other people and I think he feels...normal around you."

"He really feels that way?" I asked.

Gaius nodded and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know why or how, but I was almost definitely in love Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Love or Friendship

Chapter 10: Love or Friendship

I looked up as Merlin walked clumsily into the room, with the water for Gaius.

"Thank you Merlin. I'm just going to talk to the King" Gaius said.

Merlin nodded and Gaius left the room.

"So, did you really cry?" I asked Merlin. I knew the answer but I want to see if he would admit it.

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I care about you and you risked your life for me. You revealed your secret so I didn't have to reveal mine."

I was glad he admitted it. It meant he cared about me and he didn't care if I knew that.

"And I thought you were and idiot" I said sarcastically to break the tension.

"Well you couldn't have got it more wrong" he replied, laughing. It went silent and Gaius entered the room.

"How long was I unconscious for?" I asked, suddenly remembering I didn't know.

"Two days" Merlin replied.

"That's not that long, considering the depth of the wound" Gaius added.

"When will I have fully recovered?" I asked, eager to get out of bed.

"I should think, at the rate your body has been healing, you will be fully recovered by tomorrow" Gaius replied.

"Excellent" I replied and looked over at Merlin who was wearing his usual cheeky smile.

"But for now you must rest, because tomorrow is yet to come" Gaius said.

"Thank you" I said as Merlin and Gaius turned to leave. Gaius nodded, Merlin smiled and then they left.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I found Merlin sitting next to my bed.<p>

"How long have you been sat there for?" I asked him.

He jumped. He obviously hadn't noticed I was awake.

"Since about midnight" he replied. I looked outside and saw that it must be about noon. Merlin had been here for hours.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you started with a fever, so I was making sure you didn't get worse, but your body healed itself again. So there was really no need for me to stay" he replied.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was worried about you."

I smiled and noticed that Merlin looked exhausted.

"Have you been awake all that time?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"Well then you need to go to bed and sleep."

"But what if something happens..."he began.

"I'll be fine"

"I really shouldn't..."

"I insist." I said.

"Fine" he replied and with that he got up and left.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Merlin had left, there was a knock on my door.<p>

"Enter" I said and in came Arthur.

"How are you feeling today Lucy?" he asked.

"Fine thank you. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm alright, you know me" he replied but I could tell something was wrong.

"No you're not" I stated.

He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He nodded and sat down in the seat next to my bed, that until recently had been occupied by Merlin.


	11. Chapter 11: More Unwanted Attention

**This chapter is for my friend Clare, thanks for the idea xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: More Unwanted Attention<p>

"I can't do this any more" Arthur said after sitting down.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"Hide my feelings" he replied.

"What feelings?"

"My feelings for you"

"Feel...feelings for m...me?" I repeated weakly.

"I like you Lucy. Really like you and I can't hide it any longer" Arthur said.

"Oh" That was all I could manage to say. I liked Arthur, as a friend and nothing more; I loved Merlin not him. I loved Merlin and he didn't even know it. This was the second time I've gotten unwanted attention and this was going to be the second time I was going to disappoint someone. But this time was different. This time I was going have to do this face to face. This time it was the King.

"Arthur, I..." I began but Arthur interrupted me.

"I know what your going to say. I've seen the way you look at Merlin and the way he looks at you. I know nothing will ever happen between us, but I just needed to tell you." he said.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry..." I began but again Arthur interrupted me.

"Lucy there's absolutely no need to apologise, neither you nor me can help how we feel."

"I'm starting to think all the men in Camelot are not only nosy, but are all wise" I said, remembering that Gawaine had also said that I couldn't help I felt.

"I hope that this won't affect our friendship?" he said unsure.

"Of course it won't" I replied, smiling.

"Good" he said "I leave you to rest."

"Arthur I really am sorry" I said as he got up to leave.

"Don't be" he said, and with that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Out of Bed at Last

Chapter 12: Out of Bed at Last

I was relieved when Gaius came and gave me the all clear; I could finally get out of bed. I had been stuck in my room for days and I couldn't wait to leave. I had got bored of looking at the red curtains, the cold stone floor, and the dull pictures on the wall; I just wanted to go outside and run around again.

* * *

><p>After I had washed and dressed, I made my way outside to the training field; I wanted to see the Knights first then I would go to the market. As I approached the Knights, Gawaine spotted me and ran over.<p>

"I see you've finally got your pretty little butt out of bed at last" he said.

"I'd be careful what you say if I were you" Percy said as he came over "She might turn you into a frog."

"As long as I can still drink, I don't care" Gawaine replied.

"The probability of Lucy turning you into a frog is highly unlikely" Merlin said as he stepped out from behind me "She's much more likely to turn you into tankard."

"Once again Merlin your humour seems to have confused us all. Why a tankard?" asked Gawaine.

"Because then you can always taste ale, but you can never drink it" Merlin replied, obviously pleased that he had come up with this joke.

"Wow Merlin, that must have taken you ages to come up with" I laughed.

"No, I'm a genius remember?" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah course you are" I said. At that very moment, Arthur came over to where we were standing.

"Hello Lucy" he said.

"Hello" I replied slightly awkwardly and it went quiet; nobody said anything for a while and then...

"Do you need anything sire?" Merlin asked sensing that things were tense.

"No thank you Merlin. In fact you can have some time off today" Arthur replied.

"Thank you sire."

"Excellent, you can come to the market with me!" I said to Merlin dragging him towards the market.

"Um OK" he said and I stopped dragging him so he could walk properly.

"Bye!" we both shouted back to Arthur and the Knights.

"What was all that about?" Merlin asked as we walked away from the training field.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"You and Arthur" he replied.

"Oh" I said.

"Oh?" Merlin asked.

"Well the thing is he told me something" I said shyly.

"What did he tell you?" Merlin asked.

"He told me he had...um...he had feelings for me" I muttered.

"Oh" said Merlin "And what did you say to him?"

"I didn't have to say anything" I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well he said that I didn't have to say anything because...because..."

"Because what?"

"Because he said he saw they way I looked at you and the way you looked at me" I said quickly. I didn't know how Merlin would react to this and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review cos if i don't get any i might stop writing!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13:True Feelings

Chapter 13: True Feelings

"Because he said he saw they way I looked at you and the way you looked at me" I said quickly. I didn't know how Merlin would react to this and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know.

"I see" said Merlin. He paused, obviously thinking about what to say next.

"And do you think what he said was true?" he finally said.

"I'm not sure" I said uncertainly.

"Do you want it to be true?" he asked.

"Um..." I decided I just had to come out with it, it was now or never, "yes."

"Good. I'd like it to be true too, in fact I think it is true" Merlin said and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I turned to look at him and he smiled his cute, cheeky smile; I smiled back.

"So why do you need to go to the market?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"I don't _need _to go, I want to go" I replied, looking down at our hands. I smiled and thought to myself that I was going to be in Camelot for a while now.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, I found myself thinking a lot about what I should do about the awkwardness between Arthur and myself. I knew that it would become more awkward now that something had finally happened between me and Merlin, but I didn't want it to be like that. Arthur was one of my closest friends and I didn't want that to change. But the annoying thing was, I didn't know what to do; I found that I was almost scared to talk to him. I didn't know why, but I felt shy and nervous when it came to talking to Arthur.<p>

As I was debating what to do, Gawaine came up to me. "You wouldn't happen to know why Merlin's been walking round with a massive smile on his face since he got back from the market, would you?" he said, as he sat down in the wooden chair next to me.

"Why would _I _know anything about that?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know, maybe because he went to the market with _you_, or maybe because you've also had a massive grin on your face since you got back from the market, until now that is. What's happened that's wiped that smile off your face?" he asked.

"Just thinking" I replied sighing.

"About what?" Gawaine asked.

"Nothing important" I lied, I didn't feel like sharing my worries.

"You don't want to talk about it I get it" he said understandingly.

"Thanks" I said, "Oh and I do know what Merlin so happy."

"What?" he asked.

"Me" I said and I stood up.

"Ah, I thought so" Gawaine said smiling, "Where you off to?"

"Bed" I replied.

"Goodnight then Lucy, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Gawaine" I replied and left the room smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I'll welcome any ideas about what can happen next!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Awkward Much?

Chapter 14: Awkward Much?

It had been a week since I'd talked to Arthur. It was awkward every time we were in the same room and we weren't the only ones that had noticed. Literally everyone had asked me what was going on, in the past week. But that wasn't the annoying part, the annoying part was I couldn't give them an answer. I knew it was because he liked me and I didn't like him back, but he had said that it wouldn't affect our friendship. I was fine with Percy, so why couldn't I be fine with Arthur? I didn't know what to do and I had given up trying to think of a way to break the awkwardness. Even Merlin had stopped trying to start a conversation every time me and Arthur ended up in the same room. Don't get me wrong, I didn't give up because I didn't want to be Arthur's friend any more, I did, I gave up because I knew that I had hurt him by not returning his feelings for me and I couldn't face him; I was too guilty.

I had nothing to do any more, as I spent most of my time trying to avoid Arthur. Most of the time I would stay in my room or go and help Gaius. That's what I was doing at the moment, helping Gaius.

"Pass me the mercury please Lucy" Gaius said. I passed him the mercury and it was then that Merlin walked in and he did not look happy.

"What's up?" I asked sighing.

"Arthur" he muttered.

"What's he done now?" I asked.

"He's taking all his anger out on me. It's not fair!" Merlin almost shouted.

"Why is he angry?" I asked.

"Because he can't have you now I've got you" he said, walking over to give me a hug.

"Give him time" Gaius said.

"How much more time does he need?" Merlin said frustrated.

"I don't know" replied Gaius.

"I'm fed up with this" I suddenly said, surprising myself, "he won't talk to me and now he's taking out his anger on you. I'm going to speak to him."

"Lucy, I don't think shouting at him is going to help" Merlin said.

"It will if I'm the one doing the shouting" I replied and with that I stormed out of the room and started towards the training field where I knew he'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15:The Confrontation

Chapter 15: The Confrontation

I reached the training field and stormed over to Arthur. I didn't really know what I was going to say, but I had had it with his behaviour even though I knew he wasn't entirely to blame.

"Hi Lucy!" Gawaine called as he made his way over to me.

"Not now please Gawaine" I said and I knew he understood as he was soon walking over to the other Knights, telling them to keep quiet.

As I reached Arthur he turned around.

"Lucy" he said.

"What is your problem?" I said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Arthur replied a little shocked. I could see the Knights edging their way closer out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care who heard this.

"Look, I know we've not been speaking to each other and that's fine, if that's what you want. But don't start taking your anger out on Merlin, that's not fair." I said.

"What are you on about?" asked Arthur getting a bit annoyed now.

"Oh I don't know, how about the boot you threw at him the other day, or making him do twice as much work, or maybe shouting at him every five seconds or perhaps using him as a human target?" I practically screamed at him.

"He deserved that" Arthur shouted.

"WHY?" I was really going to hit him soon.

"He kept messing up" Arthur replied slightly quieter.

"Oh did he now?

"YES!" replied Arthur shouting again.

"And what exactly did he do?"

"I...He...I...I don't know" Arthur said quietly.

"Exactly! He didn't do anything!" I said still angry "You just hate the fact that you can't have me because Merlin has me!"

"Fine, I was angry at him because he stole you from me!" Arthur shouted, getting angry again.

"STOLE ME! I WAS NEVER YOURS! I was furious now.

"You could have been"Arthur said.

"No Arthur, you knew I could never be"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE MERLIN!" I shouted at him.

"Him, how can you love him. He's pathetic!"

That was it. I couldn't stop myself. I pounced on Arthur, knocking him to the floor. I started hitting him; he had gone too far. That was when the Knights decided to do something. Gawaine and Percy came and pulled me off Arthur, whilst Elyan and Leon heaved Arthur up. Gawaine and Percy held me off the ground as they walked with me away from Arthur. They came to the castle and took me to Gaius' room. They sat me down and it was then that I burst into tears.

"What happened?" asked Merlin, rushing over.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

"What happened?" asked Merlin, rushing over.

"She confronted Arthur and things kind of got out of hand" said Percy quietly.

"What do you mean things kind of got out of hand?" asked Merlin impatiently.

"She kind of pounced on him and started hitting him" Gawaine said calmly.

"What? Are you hurt?" Merlin asked me. I shook my head and burst out in a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh Lucy" Merlin whispered, hugging me.

"Is Arthur hurt?" asked Gaius.

"I don't think so" Percy replied, "We just went to get Lucy away from him, Elyan and Leon are with him."

"I'll go check on him" said Gaius and he left the room.

"Um we'll go with him" said Gawaine and he dragged Percy out of the room.

"Tell me what happened" whispered Merlin.

So I told him everything. I told him what I had said and what Arthur had said. I told him that I didn't know what I was doing when I attacked Arthur and when I had finished, I burst out into a new wave of tears.

"Shh. It's alright" muttered Merlin, holding me as I cried.

I woke up around midnight and looked up at Merlin. I must have fallen asleep on him. He was asleep so I didn't dare move, in case I woke him up.

Instead I just lay there thinking. I didn't mean to attack Arthur it just happened. I knew I had to apologise to him, but I felt too guilty. I knew that it would take a lot of work from both me and Arthur to repair our friendship. However, deep down I knew that even if we did repair our friendship, it would never be the same.

I lay there for what felt like hours, thinking about how to salvage what was left of mine and Arthur's friendship. I eventually drifted off to sleep in Merlin's arms again.

It was morning when I woke up again and Merlin was awake. He was gently moving my hair out of my face, when he noticed I was awake.

"Hi, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Rubbish" I replied sleepily.

"You going to see Arthur today?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I need to."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think that would be wise" I say.

"We'll go after breakfast then" Merlin said, smiling reassuringly.

Once Merlin and I had eaten, washed and dressed, we slowly made our way to Arthur's chambers.

"Ready?" Merlin asked. I nodded and he knocked on the big wooden door.

"Enter" a voice said from inside and merlin pushed the door open.

We both stepped inside and I stood close to Merlin, waiting to hear the consequences of my actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took long to update, i was on holiday, but here is the next chapter! Please Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Consequences

**I'd like to thank my friend Clare, for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Consequences<p>

"Lucy" Arthur said.

"Sire" I replied, "I'm really sorry, I..."

"Don't" Arthur interrupted.

"But..." you began.

"I said don't!" Arthur shouted, obviously angry now.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Merlin, who had stayed quiet until now, suddenly shouted.

"Ah, couldn't come here without your boyfriend to protect to you?" Arthur teased.

"I don't need protecting! He's just here to stop me attacking you again!" I shouted at him, gradually getting more and more wound up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Merlin's the one that needs protecting, not you" Arthur taunted.

"He never wanted me to talk to you;he tried to stop me!" you shouted, really angry now.

"But you didn't talk to me did you? You attacked me like the mad witch you are!" he said getting louder.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Merlin practically roared at Arthur.

"OH YEAH? WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"Arthur shouted back.

With that Merlin flung himself at Arthur; knocking him over instantly.

"Stop! Please! Merlin!" I screamed at them, as they continued to fight on the floor, knocking things over. I continued to scream at them, but they carried on fighting. I knew that Arthur would win; he was a lot stronger than Merlin. They knocked over the table and what was left of Arthur's breakfast went flying everywhere. I couldn't stand it any more; Merlin was fighting a losing battle and you could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

"PLEASE, JUST STOP!" you yelled, bursting out into tears.

Both of them stopped instantly and looked up at you. Slowly Merlin got up and made his way over to you.

"Lucy..." he whispered, but you turned away from him.

"I'm fed up with you two" Arthur said, "You're both banished from Camelot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Farewells

Chapter 18: Farewells

"I'm fed up with you two" Arthur said, "You're both banished from Camelot!"

"Arthur, you can't..." Merlin began before I could properly register what Arthur had just said.

"Yes I can. I'm the king" Arthur interrupted.

"Fine then!" Merlin snapped and he took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. He wouldn't have banished us if I hadn't attacked him." Merlin said apologetically.

"Yes he would. He would have banished me with or without you." I replied, still shocked.

Merlin said nothing to this and together we walked to my chambers.

"Pack your stuff and some food; anything you need that we can carry. I'll meet you back here when I'm done packing." Merlin said.

"No. I what to see Gaius before we leave and the Knights. I'll meet you in your chambers?" I asked.

"Alright then. See you there and try not to take too long." he replied and walked off towards his room.

After I packed what little belongs I had and some food, I made my way to say goodbye to Gaius. I knocked on his door and walked in.

"Lucy..." Gaius began.

"I know" I interrupted, "I've been a complete idiot."

"Well yes you have, but I was actually going to say take care of yourself and make sure you don't go leading Merlin into trouble." he said.

"I don't think I need help with that." Merlin said as he came out of his small room.

"No you probably don't." chuckled Gaius.

"Well we best not hang around. We don't need to upset Arthur any more." Merlin said.

"Bye Gaius thanks for everything." I said.

"Don't worry. Stay safe Lucy." he replied.

"I'll meet you outside" I said to Merlin, deciding it was best to let him say goodbye to Gaius properly. He nodded and I stepped outside.

When Merlin came out of the room 5 minutes later, his eyes were red. I knew he'd been crying but I decided not to talk about it. Instead we made our way to the training field in silence. When we got there, we were immediately surrounded by the Knights. Seeing them filled my eyes with tears, but I wasn't going to cry; at least not yet.

"Well you finally did it" Gawaine joked.

I nodded and Gawaine pulled me into a hug.

"Take care of yourself" he whispered into my ear.

When he let me go, I was immediately pulled into another hug by Percy.

"Don't do anything stupid" he said and he let me go.

Each of the Knights hugged me after this and said their goodbyes to Merlin.

When all the goodbyes had been said, me and Merlin turned and walked away from the Knights; our friends.

"We're going miss you!" Gawaine shouted and it was this that brought on the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Banishment

**Chapter 19: Banishment**

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright" Merlin tried to reassure me, but he didn't seem too certain.

"Yeah course it will" I said sarcastically.

"It really will, we have each other, we'll be fine" he said.

"Aha" I replied distracted by the thoughts of what was going to happen to us. Merlin said nothing to this but instead took me by the hand and led me away, out of Camelot; the place they had both called home.

_Two weeks later_

"For the last time Merlin be quiet!" I whispered fiercely to the young warlock.

"But why?" he replied, sounding like a whining school boy.

"Because I am trying to hunt our dinner" I replied.

"But I don't like rabbit" he complained.

"Well, what else do you suggest we eat? Oh I know I'll find a hog roast and some ale to wash it down with. Oh yeah, I forgot, we're in the middle of a flaming forest!" I replied, raising my voice louder than I should of, but luckily the rabbit did not flee.

"Alright, there's no need to be so..." he started.

"So what Merlin? I'm tired and hungry and just plain fed up! It's rabbit or nothing!" I replied trying to lower my voice again.

Merlin decided that it was probably best to not say anything else and to instead keep quite and not complain.

"I'm sorry" I said as I was finishing my share of the rabbit.

"For what?" Merlin asked, some what distracted by the rabbit leg he was eating.

"For shouting at you before" I said.

"Oh that? Well I kinda deserved it. I was being a bit of a prat. Sorry" he replied.

"I guess that makes us equal then?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Merlin said, before letting a smile spread across his face.

_Three Months Later_

"You're looking a bit thin" I said to my companion.

"I'm not surprised, I've not had much to eat recently" he replied.

"Well, I told you not to give me more." I muttered.

Merlin chose to ignore this question. He had been giving Lucy most of the food, but that was only because he cared about her so much. He never stopped thinking that if it wasn't for him, neither of them would have been in this situation.

"Did you hear that?" I said suddenly.

"Hear what?" Merlin asked.

"That noise" I replied.

"What noi..." he was cut off.

"Shh, there it is again" I whispered getting to my feet and grabbing my sword. He had heard it this time and following my suit, Merlin too got to his feet and got his sword. The sound of rustling leaves and voices, could be heard from closer now. They both prepared themselves for whatever entered the clearing they were in. However, nothing could prepare them for what actually came into the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! Please Review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Meetings in the Forest

Chapter 20: Meetings in the Forest

They both prepared themselves for whatever entered the clearing they were in. However, nothing could prepare them for what actually came into the clearing. When he stepped in front of them, they could not be more surprised.

"Arthur?" I whispered in disbelief.

"At last" he said.

"Um...at last?" Merlin repeated questioningly.

"Well I kinda realised about a week after you'd left that I'd made a huge mistake. I've been looking out for you every time I've been hunting, and I've finally found you." Arthur replied with true sorrow in his eyes.

"Well it's about flaming time I'm starving" Merlin said before embracing the King, instantly forgiving him.

"But...but" the King looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting him to forgive him so easily.

"There's no point worrying about the past" Merlin shrugged before turning to face me, unsure of my feelings.

"No... there isn't" I said letting a smile spread across my face.

"Great" said Arthur, returning the smile, "let's get back to Camelot then."

"So what have you been up to these past months?" Merlin asked his former master.

"Looking after me" said a voice from behind. Before we could turn around, the owner walked over to Arthur and took his hand.

"Gwen" Merlin and I said in unison.

"I see you too have finally got together" I said, indicating to their hands.

Arthur blushed and Gwen smiled.

"What about you too?" Arthur asked, trying to take our attention of him and Gwen.

Merlin shrugged and I laughed and grabbed his hand much to his surprise. Before anyone could say anything, I dragged Merlin of towards the throne room.

After we had seen all our old friends and we had had chance to wash and change, we finally got to eat. As we were finishing the most delicious meal I had had for a very long time, Arthur and Gwen turned to me and Merlin.

"We have got something to tell you" Arthur said shyly.

"Go on" I said suspiciously.

"Well, we're...we're" Arthur started.

"We're getting married. Tomorrow" Gwen said, unable to hold her excitement.

Merlin and I both congratulated them. I couldn't be happier for them.

When everyone had returned to their own conversations, Merlin turned to me.

"You fancy making that a double wedding?" he whispered. I almost choked, I was so shocked.

"Are...are you asking me to...to marry you?" I said once I had finished choking. He nodded shyly and I couldn't help laughing.

"Yes...yes of course I will" I beamed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more chapter left :( Please review!<strong>


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_5 years later_

Camelot was a completely different place. Magic could now be practised freely and people seemed happier. They had a fair King and a gracious Queen. They also had a young Prince of only 4 years old. He was called Amr. He was the spitting image of his father, but had the heart of his mother.

Merlin was known as a great wizard, and me? Well I was his sorceress wife. We had had two children, both boys; Lancelot and Balinor. They both had the same cheeky smile as their father and of course they were both magic.

It had taken two years for Arthur to finally accept that not everyone with magic was bad and that if he was to allow magic, then he would receive a lot less death threats. Now that magic had been accepted, we didn't have to hide, we could be proud about our talents and even though some people disagreed with the King's decision, we were happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
